


Shite

by ModernAgeSomniari



Series: Mala Suledin Nadas [10]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Demons, Dialogue-Only, Freeform, Gen, Mild Language, Sera and Bull and demons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModernAgeSomniari/pseuds/ModernAgeSomniari
Summary: Sera and Bull are taken to their first Rift by Eli Lavellan and Solas.  It does not go particularly well...
Relationships: None
Series: Mala Suledin Nadas [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829143
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Shite

“Shite shite shite shite!”

“Hang on, Sera - move.”

“Ah, shit! Well don’t bloody do that, now it’ll just come back when I least expect it and bite me on the arse! Only this time, it’ll be on fire!”

“Not if we see it first, keep an eye on it.”

“‘Keep a bloody eye on it’, sure Miss. Firey-pants that sounds like a great idea, not like I’d do anything else, would I? Where the hell is Bull?”

“He’s round the corner of the wall, we must not fail to reach him, Inquisitor.”

“Too many fucking demons, Boss!”

“…if I might suggest we reach him quickly.”

“Right, Solas with me, we’ll push forward through the arch. Sera, get up top and start raining down on whatever’s pinned Bull.”

“Up? As in up the wall? Out of this shite? ‘Yes’ to that plan.”

“Solas? We have to kill this shade…”

“…and then we’ll run. Yes.”

“Where the hell are you, Elfy - Bull’s pinned!”

“Bull’s fine, Boss! Bull’s….Bull’s not fine, Bull’s not fine at all over here!”

“Dread Wolf’s dirty paddy-paws, just how many shades are on him?”

“I cannot think that even Bull can take on all of them himself.”

“Get the wraiths, Sera! Right Rift-mage, hang on.”

“Inquisitor?”

“I’ll burn them, you freeze them.”

“As you wish.”

“Oof, nicely done with the ice.”

“I’m glad you…”

“…did Bull just vault off a demon, is he really going to…”

“Whoooo! Yeah stupid piss-pants Terror pieces of shite all over the grass, yes!”

“Haha! Fucking demons, fucking ice, who’s dead now, huh? Who’s dead now!?”

“Bull, behind you!”

“Oh fuck! Oh fuck oh fuck how’d it get Bull, how the shit did it get Bull he’s as tall as a bloody house!?”

“Solas?”

“Yes.”

“Bull, Bull! Don’t worry, I’m picking off the greeny-glowy things - they won’t get you, they won’t…what’s happening, what the fuck is happening!?”

“Keep shooting Sera, he’s fine!”

“He’s got fucking wings!”

“It’s Solas!”

“Why is Solas giving him fucking wings!?”

“If you would be so kind as to prevent that shade from striking him, Sera.”

“That, what? Oh shit!”

“Bull, are you alright!?”

“Am I ever! What the hell was in that you just gave me, Solas!?”

“A spirit.”

“…a what?”

“A what!? You put a spirit in him!? What the fuck, what the fuck…

“Ow! Sera! You just fucking shot me!”

“Well you’re all possessed and stuff now right?”

“Sera, he’s not…”

“Fenhedis la…save me from the ignorance of…”

“Not helping, Solas. Sera! Bull isn’t an abomination, the spirit’s gone!”

“Fucking promise!?”

“If it wasn’t it would be kicking your ass to Seheron for shooting it, Elf. Maybe shoot the damn thing that’s currently trying to crawl into my britches instead.”

“Had to make sure, didn’t I!? Sorry by the way.”

“Buy me a drink later. Hah! That was the last! That was the last right?”

“There’ll be another wave soon, stick together and prepare.”

“What do you mean another pissing wave? Haven’t we done it already?”

“How many times do we have to do this, Boss?”

“…you didn’t say nothing about bloody waves…”

“…because the more of these waves there are the more drinks I’m gonna need…”

“…demons demons shite shite shite…”

“……”

“Be gentle, Solas. It’s their first Rift.”

“…..”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so we decided to experiment with writing voices today. As in, we decided not to write anything but voices. To be fair this fight was a clusterfuck and even more hilarious because I realised that I hadn’t taken Sera and Bull out before and, just because these guys signed up to the Inquisition, doesn’t mean they’re all necessarily ready for what that actually practically means. In short - this was inspired by taking Sera and Bull to their first Rift in the Hinterlands. 
> 
> I hope it’s not too confusing! It was REALLY fun to write though, a really good exercise for training purposes. It also fits into the Mala Suledin Nadas series. You can read it on AO3 here.
> 
> For reference the party is: Sera, Eli Lavellan, Solas and Bull and we start with Sera and Eli (for even more reference, Eli has the British voice option) :)
> 
> (And yes I did the Solas thing, I really hope there are some literacy nerds out there.)


End file.
